Heat
by RandomDraggon
Summary: A thing I wrote in the middle of the night I don't know why. Dax and Randy getting frisky in a blanket nest. WARNING- gay sex, OCXCanon, one shot.


The two of us were a tangled mess in a nest on the loft scrapped together with sheets and pillows that we pillaged from all over his house. As soon as we could we raced away from school, there were too many people, it wasn't safe. I was panicking, but he had the answer.

"My house, let's go to my house." He consoled me, petting my head gently, almost afraid. "Everything will be alright, trust me." And so we left, hand in hand, running away to safety. As soon as we were bundled up in our nest my heart rate slowed. I felt safe, curled up in his warm arms. Our relationship was complicated and confusing; like one of those thousand piece puzzles that you only ever seem to get small portions put together. I never would have thought he and I would have such entwined fates...but the gods laughed and tied that string to both our fingers and we were stuck.

As I lay, matching his heartbeat to mine while he ran his fingers through my hair, I contemplated how it all went so right yet wrong. It had started in art class. He and I sat next to each other, towards the back of the room. He had needed to go into the supply closet for some paints, and being the one who practically lived in there, I offered to help him. Though, had I not be may have gone missing...the closet is, large and dangerous. And from then on I would always be asked to help him. I began to suspect it was because he was scared of the closet, which was understandable, but one day something different happened. He had kissed me. It was sudden and he had to bend down a lot so it was awkward, but it was soft and gentle and he trembled before pulling away again with very red cheeks. I froze. And then I ran. I wasn't ready for this I couldn't get attached to someone, this couldn't happen, and yet I found my heart beating in excitement when I saw him or heard his voice. We became shy around each other and it was strangely comfortable. I thought maybe for once I would let myself fall in love.

And then I learned of his identity. He had the Ninjanomicon, and I was conflicted, and so was he, because he had learned what I was. That was the first time I had seen him look at me with fear, and it was certainly not the last. That night I had gone home and cried. I hadn't done that in a long time, and it hurt so very much.

And then we ignored our true identities and only interacted as 'The Ninja' and 'The Samurai', and we hated it. I stood outside his window, calling him to fight until a well dressed man who was indescribable other than he was neither tall, nor short, neither thin, nor fat, sternly shooed me away. Of course this continued for quite some time. The air around us when we were together was charged like an oncoming storm, and we needed release.

And that lead up to this morning, when I had awoken to a sheen of sweat coating me and a fire in the pit of my stomach. I was in heat. I reluctantly trudged to school, hoping to skip all my classes and hide in the supply closet, but he and I collided, and there were just too many people and I clutched to him like a lifeline hoping to just melt away into his shadow and hide from everything and everyone and then he said my name. It was soft and full of concern. And I gladly let him pull me into his locker to talk in private. And then we ran away.

I opened my eyes to find his closed in a fit of sleep. I was still on fire and I wanted to leave but again I didn't. I was safe and comfortable and it was going to be ok. So instead I shook him awake. His dark blue eyes groggily stared back at me, and he touched his forehead to mine.

"You feeling better?" He asked, shuffling out of his hoodie. I noticed his hair and shirt were damp and sticking to his skin. I felt bad because most if the heat was coming from my internal oven. I nodded and took of my sweater as well, my goggles falling off and my necklaces jingling. He took one of them, the golden ring, and smiled at it.

"One ring to rule them all and in the darkness guide them." He quoted, chuckling. "Where did you even get this?" He asked, sliding it into his ring finger.

"From the monopoly set." I replied, he rolled his eyes with a grin before taking it off and letting go. It dropped back to my chest with a thump. He followed it and studied me for a while.

"I didn't know you had so many tattoos." He said with astonishment almost. I smiled, proud to bear them. "Or scars..." He muttered and I let my smile drop a bit. He reached out and traced a finger along the large slice that stretched from just under my left pectoral to just below and right of my belly button. I licked my lips nervously as his hand fanned out on my side and made itself at home. I was so focused on that, that I didn't notice him come closer till it was too late and his lips were upon mine. I gasped and he took advantage of my parted lips and slid his tongue inside my mouth. I couldn't help but moan and cling to him given my state. I pulled up his shirt, separating us momentarily as I threw it over the edge of the loft. He was then upon me, pushing me down as he straddled my legs. I trembled as he trailed soft kisses down my neck, lingering at my collarbone, and continuing down my chest.

"W-wait, stop." I forced myself to say. I had never actually had a mate before and was scared to commit to someone. I was in no way ready for this mentally. Physically though, my body screamed to be taken and to get rid of this heat. He did as he was told, lifting his head.

"Why, are you not comfortable with this? I mean if you don't want to it's fine I mean I've never done it before or anything I l, I don't kno-"

"No, I jus- it's not..." I cut him off and sighed at my own lack of reason. He bit his lip and I couldn't decide anymore. "Do you think I'm a girl?" I asked stupidly, that was what they always thought, might as well see. He raised an eyebrow and sat up a bit.

"You mean you're not?" That answered that question. "I-I just thought you were flat chested...w-well..." He looked away and I thought I was going to die. "If you aren't comfortable being with another guy I guess I'll stop." He finished after what seemed like hours of silence. I blinked at him, not expecting that response at all.

"N-no I just, wanted to make sure we were understanding of each other was all, I was uncomfortable for other reasons, I just didn't want you being surprised about uh...the contents of my pants." I reassured the best I could. It seems to have worked because he smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me gently.

"Is it because you're immortal?" He asked cautiously. I looked him in the eyes.

"I don't want to watch you grow old and die." I whispered, my voice cracking. He smiled sweetly before kissing me again.

"Then win." He spoke into my lips, sliding his hands down to my hips. "Do you still want to?" He asked before continuing. I nodded, giving in to my primal needs. He grinned before moving to unbutton my jeans, sliding them and my boxers down and off. He then removed his own final garments and we both were completely bared to one another. He slid a hand down my leg, slowing over the chunk that was missing and was now a large scar. "You'll have to tell me how you got these some day." He mumbled before kissing my hip. I inhaled sharply, the sensation sending my blood to my groin. I was already standing pretty tall down there and he was avoiding it like a tease.

That was, until he wrapped a hand around the base and began to pump. I let out a moan and he sped up the pace before sticking some fingers into his mouth. I was about to question him when he thumbed over the slit of my head and silenced me. It wasn't until I felt my legs being spread and his wet fingers sliding along my backside that I it it together, and I couldn't help but buck at the thought and feeling. I heard him chuckle nervously at me and then felt him push a finger in. It felt phenomenal and I just had to sink down further on him. He looked up at me in slight confusion.

"I don't feel pain the same way you do, it's ok, I don't think you-mnnn even need to do that." I panted in response. He mouthed oh before retracting his fingers. I whimpered at first but gasped when he moved over me, positioning his own boyhood to my backend. He stopped stroking me so he could maneuver us into position and keep himself steady. I let out a mewl as he began pressing inside. It seemed like an eternity but soon he had pushed inside me to the hilt.

When I looked up at him his eyes were glazed over with lust and he was panting. I licked my lips and kissed him, nodding for him to start. He smiled and began pulling out just enough and then thrusting back in. I moaned as he set himself in a rhythm, speeding up as I begged him to. He clutched the sheets, returning a hand to my own dick, pumping it with the same rhythm. I growled in pleasure, needing to be bred, needing this boy to fuck me with abandon, to claim me as his own.

He seemed to understand this and began to go at it haphazardly, becoming rougher and faster, causing me to moan louder and louder. I was shouting his name between breaths, the whole world was gone to me. Everything was him, his scent, his sweat, his body. All of it dominating and mingling with my own. I let my head fall back, my eyes rolling and fluttering, my mouth agape as I mewled and gasped. His eyes were focused on my features, smiling and panting how beautiful I looked. I was nearing the edge, and so was he, we were lost in each other, becoming a part of each other, and it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt.

Then finally we orgasmed together with shouts of each others names. He slowed to a stop, pulling in air and shaking, his energy spent. He pulled out of me and I could feel his cum trail behind. I shivered and opened my eyes, looking at his blissfully exhausted face and then down at our covers stomachs. He collapsed to the side of me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer so he could rest his head in the crook of my neck. I smiled and slid my arms around him, shoving my face into his soaking wet hair. He smelled like sparkling grape juice, which was odd, but it was him and I went numb.

"Love you..." Was all I caught as my world went black.

"You too..." I hoped I had said in my incoherence and I thought I felt him smile.

-/-:::-/-  
Well that was weird. I tried not to use their names for some reason and wow why it's 2:30 am on a school night fml. That's what I get for writing oc x canon. I can't wait to lose followers...-dies-


End file.
